tfoe_map_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
1838 (VE)
Turns 1938 January-June *'Egypt:' The Ottoman ultimatum is declined. Egypt raises 2000 troops and places them in Allepo. A final push is made against Darfur which overruns the country, and the troops from there are moved to Allepo afterwards. The Egyptian Army launches a pincer movement aiming to encircle the Abyssinian army in the north so most of the army is placed in Jimma and southeast Abyssinia. Egypt calls Russia and Persia to support it in the diplomatic crisis with the Ottomans.2 warships are built. *'Japan:' Since Qing's forces are starting to crumble, our forces get a morale boost. We command our troops to push west to head for Tianjin then Beijing. We take over the rest of Shandong and Taiwan. We build 1 more war ship and 1 more transport. We also demand Qing to sign the following treaty: **The entire Inner Manchuria will be ceded to Japan's newly created puppet state, Manchukuo (with similar borders with the IRL Manchukuo). **Taiwan will be ceded to Japan **Tianjin will be ceded to Japan **Southern Khabarovsk Krai and Primorsky Krai will be ceded to Russia **Northern Xingjiang and Outer Mongolia will be ceded to Russia. **Hainan will cede to France **Shanghai will cede to France **Qing must pay war reparations *'Russia': We send 1/4 of the men to Uvurkhangai from Dundgobi. The rest men from Dundgobi and Umnugobi to Gobisumber and Domogobi Capturing them. From there we send the troops to Khentii, Sukhbaatar and Demod Taking them for ourselves. Men in Zavkhan and Gobi-Altai capture Khovd, Uvs and Bayan-Ulgii. Then we fully capture Inner-Mongolia. Then we make defense lines. The provinces that we wanted are in our hands.We then send 1/2 of the army back to Russian Military Bases. Russia waits for Qing to sign the treaty. We start developing a new ideology, Communism. Finally send 1k men to the active army *'Ottoman empire : '''A new sultan comes to power, he strifes towards progress and modernization rather than spreading Islam. His fist action was to create vassal states in Bosnia and Albania, this was to hand administration to a new government that has the capability and to stabilize the region. The sultan also wishes for Aleppo to remain blockaded untill further surrender and to hold the lines in Syria while another section of the army swoops in through Libya untill the Egyptians accept a new proposal : Egypt is allowed to undergo independent military campagins without restrictions but the Ottoman empire gains Syria, Crete and the Holy land. He also wishes to better the relations with the Russians and the Persians * '''Portugeuse Empire: '''The war with the Vietnamese continues. "His Highness' Public Inspiration Agency (PIA)" starts to '''bribe Vietnamese Rebels into submission', pushing them back north. The "Colonial Develepmont Comapany(CDC)" has built a sum of 350 schools in the past year, as well as hundreds of houses and a couple of...palaces *wink* wink*. In a desperate attempt to remain a world-wide superpower, the Portugeuse Empire recruits 4k troops from the innactive troops and 3 transports, which will be sent on 2 missions: the Capture of Liberia and the capture of Travancore(http://imgur.com/Cv3zkNR)(http://imgur.com/6dqObwh) * . The Area above the previously occupied zone in Papau is taken by the Portugeuse colonists in Papau(http://imgur.com/mlYe6Fm)'''Ground Forces = 19k Active troops (9k in Vietnam)(2k in African Colonies)(1k in Timor)(1k in Portugeuse Mainland)(2.5k travelling to Travancore and insuring no outside interference)(2.5k travelling to Liberia 'and insuring no outside interference) 10k innactive troops. '''Naval Forces = 20 Warships, 10 Transports(2 travelling to Liberia and 2 travelling to Travancore).' Brazil: '''A truce is signed with Paraguay. On the Argentian Front 16 thousand soldiers charge from their trenches and defences and drive the Argentians back. Brazil offers Uruguay granted indepednce and some Argentine land if they choose to switch sides and instead fight for the Brazillians. All Argentinan troops is pushed out from Brazillian Territory and the Brazillian Army takes border areas. In Venezulea the Brazillian Army pushes further North as they capture San Fernando de Apure, 2k soldiers is sent as reinforcments. 3000 unactive soldiers is transfarted to the active part of the Army and 1000 is recruited. These are sent to Venzuela and Argentina. 2 war ships and 1 transport is made. '''France: God save the king! The king now proclaims himself as "Emperor of the French". In the route back from Catalonia, the French army conquers Andorra in a quick campaing losing 100 men. 1050 men are included in the army. The troops now begin to fight better due to the training in the wars before, raising the quality of the troops. The fleet stationed in Fernando Po takes over Spanish Guinea, and the one in Guadelupe (both have been prepared since last turn) conquers Puerto Rico. Both lands are directly annexed as colonies. An expansion happens in the Sahara and in Senegal. A treaty to divide Papua is sent to the Portuguese, agreeing on that the eastern half of the island will be French and the Western one will be Portuguese. The troops landed in China ensure the ocuppied areas and proclaim suzerainity over them, after that they stop attacking, but some go with the Japanese army to give them some advices on advanced warfare. Britain: '''The British quickly blockade the Qubecs and keep expanding in The Ashanti and South African Provinces. Aid is sent to Brazil to help them in the war against Argentina. MAking a gianormous army, We push Sikh into surrender, trying to digue out what to do. Hong Kong is quickly taken via Australian ships. Brunei is invaded and the British capture 1/3 of the land already. Seeing that the Netherlands will fall under French control, we quickly manage to blockade them and begin the operation of invading them. If the war is won, the Netherlands and all colonies will be fully annexed into Great Britain. July-December '''Egypt: Only leaving 3,000 troops behind, the entire army rushes to Damascus and attempts to create a frontline. Egypt hires Prussian officers to command it's armies. Help is requested from Russia and Persia. Recruitment starts and 4,000 troops are mobilised (200 locals from Allepo join the garisson, 3,800 from the rest of Egypt and placed in Damascus). The Egyptian fleet performs a raid on the Ottoman East Mediterranean fleet. The reserves in Ethiopia attempt to advance into the states. We expand into northern Somalia. Japan: Seeing that Qing does not agree to the treaty, we order our forces in Manchuria to head straight towards Beijing. Our forces in Qingdao also pushes up north. We command most of our troops in Taiwan to invade Fuzhou and surrounding cities. We decide to set up a puppet country in Southern Manchuria with the name of Manchukuo. Manchukuo's borders are only temporary and acts as a buffer state. Its borders will expand soon. We expand up north in the Kuril Islands. We also build 2 war ships. Portugeuse Empire: '''The war with the Vietnamese continues.Word arrives at Lisbon that the Vietnamese are weak but will not surrneder as long os their leader lives, so '''the Emperor sends the most highly trained and experienced Assasin in the Kingdom to assasinate the leader of North Vietnam '''and finally put Vietnam under Portugeuse cotrol. '''15 war ships are sent to the coast of Liberia to ensure that the Americans do not take over. Liberia is also given independence but it remains a protectorate of the Kingdom of Portugal and the Portugeuse keep the right to build on Liberian land. * The Angola Colony is expanded (http://imgur.com/86mbhQY) * The Treaty of Timor is signed with the French, dividing West (To us) and East(to the French) Papau.(http://imgur.com/XUyaKPT) * After recieving a large amount of Chinese refugees in Macau, The Governor-Genral holds a meeting in the city to decide the fate of China. Portugal, Japan, China(Dynastic), China(Rebellion) and Russia are invited. Here, The Governor General will decide who to dedicate the empire's funds and millitary towards! * The remaining 5 warships are stationed in the Azores islands (a waypoint for all of the navy if the Americans are stupid enough to attack) Naval Forces = 20 Warships(15 surrounding Liberia)(5 in Azores), 10 Transports Ground Forces = 19k Active troops (9k in Vietnam)(2k in African Colonies)(1k in Timor)(5k in Portugeuse Mainland)(1k aboard transporters near Liberia) 10k innactive troops. Brazil: '''Brazillian Forces take over Venezuela when the Venezulean Army surrender. With British aid, Uruguay on Brazil's they liberate most of the country from the Argentians. In Argentina the city of Posadas is taken and the Brazillian Army siege Corritentes. Soldiers from Britan forms the Northern Legion and advance on La Plata. 2 war ships and 1 transport is made. Montovideo is also sieged. 3000 unactive soldiers is taken to the active one and most of them are sent to Argentina or Uruguay while 500 is sent to Venezulea. 1000 is recruited and is deployed in Central Brazil. '''Russia: '''With the Qing's refusal we set out army active again. We continue to push down the lines south. Men from Xingjiang to midland Qing. Men continue to push south from Inner Mongolia. We capture 11 provinces and continue to move east-south. '''Ottoman empire : '''We once again request a treaty with the Egyptians, we decide to go on sending troops from Libya to the Egyptian heartland, burning every village we conquer untill they accept peace in which we'll take Syria,Crete and Israel/Palestine. Furthermore we try to ease the tensions between the ethnic groups in the heartland to prevent uprisings by abolishing the extra tax for non muslims and abolishing state religion. Also slavery is abolished. '''France: The dispute with the Portuguese is over. Now, we devide to not to center anymore our attention into China, and we ask for a separate peace offer with Qing and the Chinese rebels, in which we will obtain Hainan and the mouth of the blue river. The ocuppied remnant part of Western Papua is abandoned and the colonists are moved to the Southwest of the island. In Europe, we see the Anglo-Dutch war as a big menace into Europe, however, France does not act as it sends it's armies to crush the Catalan rebels, losing 1,000 men and leaving the rebellion in an unsustainable state. An expansion happens in the Sahara from Algeria, another from Dakar and yet another from the newly founded Equatorial Africa, obtained from Spain in the last year. Explorer ships are sent South of Papua, cartographing the Solomon islands.